


Sweet 'n Chewy

by dirtybricks



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014), The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Condoms, Fluff and Smut, Irish Language, M/M, Quickies, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtybricks/pseuds/dirtybricks
Summary: When Rex checks in on Good Cop and his baking, things get pretty hot and heavy in the kitchen pretty quickly...[SMUT]





	Sweet 'n Chewy

**Author's Note:**

> a headcanon of mine, gcbc have a tendency to slip into irish during sex so That's Fun
> 
> anyway im still trying to learn how to write Good Smut 🤠

   Rex announced his arrival in the kitchen as loud as he could. "WOW! Those cookies are smelling great!"

   Good Cop jumped at the sudden noise, almost dropping the piping bag he was using. He did end up smearing the icing off the cookie and onto the counter, however. "Rex!" Good Cop complained. 

   Rex shrugged, "Hey, sorry, G, when your baking is that good, I can't help but praise it." He sauntered over to the counter where Good Cop had been working, placed his hands on their hips from behind, and reached up to place a kiss behind their ear. It was work to do so, considering how much taller the cops were than him. Good Cop smiled at that.

   "Happy Valentine's Day."

   "You're not usually this affectionate, Rex, what are you planning?" Good Cop cautioned. Usually the only reason Rex ever acted like a Sweet Guy, it meant he either fucked something up or wanted sex. Mostly the latter. 

   "Can't I let my favorite guys know how much I love them on Valentine's Day?" Good Cop looked into Rex's half lidded, 'I'm being overly sensual on purpose' eyes.

   "Mmhm." Good Cop went back to preparing the cookies on the cookie sheet, and soon they were in the oven. It was the last batch for the day and Good Cop was ready to relax.

   Rex? He had other things in mind. 

   Good Cop had just placed his oven mitts onto the counter when Rex spun him around and pulled him down for a kiss. Rex kissed him. Hard. 

   Good Cop didn't have time to respond in time and shoved Rex away. 

   "AGH, REX!" The cop held on tight to the raptor cowboy's shoulders, blushing furiously. The two of them stared at each other for a brief moment, Good Cop debating on whether or not to shove Bad to front. Good Cop furrowed his brow as Rex wrapped his arms around the cops' shoulders. 

   "I wanna fuck you." Rex stated. It was blunt, matter of fact, and it made Good Cop turn beet red. "C'mon, G, I've been horny all morning and it's Valentine's Day and I wanna spend it with you guys..." His voice was almost a whine. 

   Good Cop glanced at the oven. "The cookies are gonna be done in 20 minutes, Rex, we can't let them burn." 

   "Then I guess we better make this quick, huh?"    
Good Cop sighed and made a face before grabbing Rex's face and pulling him into a deep kiss. Rex didn't hesitate to slip his tongue into the other's mouth, Good Cop moaning softly in response. The two kissed for a few moments longer before-

   SMACK! 

   Good Cop jumped and yelped into the kiss, pulling away. 

   "What the hell..?" He turned his head to look behind him and... and there was flour all over his ass, suspiciously in the shape of a handprint. Well played, Rex. Well played. Good Cop glared at the cowboy.

   "Wait, G are you actually upset about that cause I-" Rex was interrupted by Good Cop kissing him, even harder than before. Good Cop felt his pants growing a little too tight, coupled with Rex's cock pushing through his own jeans and against Good Cop's thigh.

   Good Cop began to pepper Rex's neck with kisses and bites as he tugged Rex's jeans down, then his own. Rex didn't hesitate to take a hold of the cop's cock and start roughly stroking it, wasting no time. Good Cop moaned into Rex's neck and glanced at the timer. 16 minutes. Okay, good. They were making record time and- ohhh, fuck. Rex grabbed two handfuls of the cop's ass and squeezed. Good Cop whined and watched as he pulled his hands away to reach into his pockets. He pulled out a small bottle of lube and two condoms. 

   "Do you just... keep those in your jeans..." Good Cop asked, breathlessly. 

   "Hey, you never know what's gonna happen." Rex explained. He slipped a condom onto his cock and another onto Good Cop's. "Don't wanna make a mess in here, now do we?" Rex slicked up two fingers and reached behind Good Cop, pressing in slowly. Good Cop moaned in response, hands tight on Rex's shoulders. 10 minutes. 

   Rex lifted Good Cop and leaned him back against a clean spot on the counter, gently spreading his legs.

   "Ready?"

   "Just fuck me already, Rex." Good Cop begged. Rex took no time in waiting to position his cock and push in, Good Cop wincing at the force. Rex began to thrust quickly into Good Cop, the cop whimpering and moaning in time with the thrusts. "Ah! Níos deacra, le do thoil!"

   Rex gave Good Cop a confused expression, before picking up on context clues and using what little Irish he's learned to figure out what Good Cop was saying. He thrusted harder into the cop, Good Cop just about screaming at how good it felt. 

   "Ah, Rex! Mothaíonn sé chomh maith sin!" Good Cop moaned. He pulled Rex into a deep kiss, wrapping his legs around his waist. He pulled back from the kiss. "Táim gar..." He whispered, before shouting and arching his back as he came, Rex following not long after. Rex buried his face in Good Cop's neck as he rode out his orgasm. His thrust sooned slowed and stopped altogether. The two of them took a moment to breathe.

   Then the oven went off. Fuck, Good Cop could hardly move. "Rex... please turn the oven off."    
Rex did as so. "You're not going to take care of them?" 

   "I will later just... fuck. Give me a minute."   
Rex rubbed Good Cop's thigh and helped him off the counter. "Need me to carry you to the bathroom?"

   "Please."


End file.
